


Parasitoid

by Peridot_8J4I_2RX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Parasitoid Wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_8J4I_2RX/pseuds/Peridot_8J4I_2RX
Summary: Pink Diamond and her pearl discover that perhaps gems are not the only ones like that.





	Parasitoid

“Oh, Pearl, look!”

An excited quartz and her fellow pearl stared at the tiny caterpillar trying to wriggle up the quartz’s thick finger.

“Eh-yes my Diamond. That is an earth insect like the many, many, others we have caught today,” the pearl said.

“I know! Isn’t it so cool? Look at all its little feet!” Pink Diamond squealed, starry eyed.

Pearl merely looked at it in disgust. She recoiled slightly as she saw a spec go past her eye, moving quickly towards the earth insect. Looking closer, she saw it was a very small one of the aggressive earth insects with stingers. Its stinger was very large for its body size, and it was heading towards Ro-her Diamond!

“My Diamond look out! An insect with a stinger!” Pearl shouted.

“Another one? Oooh, I wonder what it’ll do if it meets this little guy!”

Pink Diamond would then thrust out her hand with the caterpillar (it, barely not falling off,) towards the wasp. The caterpillar would panic once it sensed the wasp and try to get away. 

It was successful in falling off, but not before it was caught and offered again. The female wasp took her chance and pinned the caterpillar, injecting her eggs into it.

Pink and Pearl would stare at the caterpillar unsure of what they had just witnessed. It did seem a bit more sluggish, but none worse for the wear.

“Did… did it do something to this insect? It seemed to mount this one.” Pearl muttered, distracted.

“I don’t think so… oh my stars, Pearl, we need to watch this earth insect and see if anything happens!” Pink replied.

Before Pearl could react, Pink bubbled the caterpillar and sent it off to the moon base. They continued looking at the organic inhabitants of the earth, until they knew they had to get back to Pink’s responsibilities lest they be caught.

At some point in the moon base, Pink had taken to watch the caterpillar wriggle around as she had nothing better to do, or well she did, but she didn’t want to. As she examined the caterpillar (which was found to be an enormous glut), she saw tentacles start to emerge.

These tentacles soon revealed themselves to be other insect entirely. They spun some sort of net, and then the caterpillar added on to the net. From there, the caterpillar would no longer eat the nourishment put into the bubble, and would attack the fingers of Pearl or Pink Diamond.

Eventually, the net broke some time after the caterpillar died. Pearl could only stare with ever widening eyes as she recognized the wasps that emerged as coinciding with the one that touched the dead insect.

Pink Diamond’s face wavered as her eyes got big and watery. These insects were just like gems, and gems were horrible takers from the life around them. How could organics (even if tiny organics) be just like them?!

“Peaaaarl,” Pink called as her eyes swam.

“My Diamond, please, calm down! It’s alright!” Pearl fretted.

“No. It isn’t. They’re just like us.” Pink said in a dead monotone, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

 

Later, an edict was proclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... has anybody told Pink about hyperparasitoid wasps? Or for that matter bacteriophages?   
>  
> 
> Please tell me what I can improve, especially with dialogue.


End file.
